The Bitters
by Rainstripe300
Summary: In the wake of a zombie apocalypse...a young girl named Raney find herself alone. With the death of her parents she tries to survive with a group of friends. But with winter approaching with the sparks of insanity get her first?


Raney sat huddled in a corner of blood. Her amber brown eyes where drizzling with tears, and her body was trembling. She looked across the room and couldn't handle to see the dead corpse of her parents. She rested her head on her knees as the horrible memory overcame her.

_"Raney! Don't worry everything will be okay!" Her mother soothed her, as the bitters banged at the door. Her older brother Eren and her father had their back pressed up against the door. _

_"Susan! We can't hold them back much longer!" Her father's Voiced echoed across the small room. Susan grabbed Raney and Eren and held them tight. "Every thing will be okay...it will be okay." _

Thoose where the last words Raney ever heard her mother say, beside the screams. Her shooken eyes stared at the bloody knife shaking in her hand. Once the Bitters ate her parents she had to kill them. The only way to kill a Bitter was to destroy the brain. The knife slipped from her bloody hands, and it made a small sound as it hit to floor. "Raney?" Raney looked up to see her brother, Eren standing above her. His dark blue eyes where dull with grieve. "It's time to go."

He handed her a small bag, which was filled with food, water, and other supplies. Raney wiped her eyes and stood up. She half-heartily grabbed the bag, and slumped it over her shoulder. She pulled her hoodie over her head, and followed her brother out the door. Eren kept the pace, he swung his knife in his hand, and cautiously looked around. Raney stared at the ground, "W-What are we going to do know?" She stumbled.

Eren looked back at her, and pulled his black hood over his head. "Whatever we need too...it's just us in this fucked up world" Raney lowered her head. Her long pale brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her curls waved back and forward with each step. She was fourteen years old, while Eren was sixteen he had straight dirty blonde hair.

Raney shivered as a cold breeze shook the air. "We'll freeze if we can't find a shelter by winter" She reminded, and the two siblings walked down an abandoned street. Eren stiffened, and Raney glanced up. Two boys, about fifteen, were being surrounded by Bitters. Eren dashed forward and gave a battle cry. He slammed his knife into one of the Bitters head, and quickly kill another. Raney watched from a distance as her big brother massacred the monsters.

Soon the teenagers were in a small group. Raney stood close by Eren, as the two other boys glared at them. One of the boys had jet black hair, he held out a hand which was covered in blood. "Thanks for helping, I'm Logan" Eren narrowed his blue eyes.

He held out his hand and shook Logan's. "I'm Eren and this is Raney" He made a gesture toward Raney. She grabbed his hand and shook it. The other boy had wavy sand colored hair, he had tan skin and a few freckles across his nose. "Zach" He said, and pulled something behind his back.

Raney suddenly felt alarmed, "What the hell is that!" She spat, and aimed her knife at Zach. He panicked and showed a small pistol. Eren took a step back, but Logan leaned in. "It's okay, we aren't goin' to hurt you...we need more people with us. You know...safety in numbers"

Zach pulled the gun back, and placed his hands in his gray hoodie. "Thanks for saving us" He grumbled, and started to walked away. Logan gave the newcomers a warm smiled and gestured them to follow. Raney picked up her pace to met up with Zach.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that" She whispered. Zach didn't look up.

"It's okay...I'm sure you had your reasons"

Raney shivered, and kept walking. She suddenly felt something warm around her. She look at Zach to see him zipping up his backpack. _He gave me his jacket! _Raney was shocked, and her ears burned with embarrassment, "Thanks"

Zach began to walk fast, almost into a run. "Don't Mention it...Ever" Raney was hurt by his harsh words, but she saw Zach struggling to open a door. He peeked into a window and made a bird-like whistle sound. Logan bolted from behind her and slammed into the door, causing it to open. Two Bitters piled out from the locked house. Zach pulled out his gun.

"Wait!"

Raney spun around to see Eren running at the two boys with his knife. "Use the knife" In a split second Zach pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the two Bitters.

Logan still lying on the floor, started to laugh. "Great call Ereneo" Eren narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that" But Logan continued on in his laughter. He stood in the middle of the house with his hands on his hips. "Looks like we got ourself a doozie!" He laughed, and unzipped his red jacket. Zach pasted out on the couch of the house, and Logan sat in the kitchen eating a jar of peanut butter with a spoon.

Eren sighed, once he looked at Logan. Eren soon fell asleep in the master bedroom. While Logan was drooling in the peanut butter jar. Raney could help but laugh at the fact that Logan had fallen asleep on a table. Raney settled down to sleep in the living room with Zach.

But before she could fall asleep she heard something. Raney lied up to listen better. As the sound came more clearer she could tell is was...

Knocking.


End file.
